TMNT--Mikey's Mood for Neutrino Love
by DisneyBeatleTurtlefan94
Summary: When Donnie's transdimensional portal fouls up, and the Neutrinos from Dimension X become trapped in the turtle's universe, there is only ONE thing on Mikey's mind..."How do I get the girl?" Written in the 80's cartoon world: features canon characters Zak, Dask, and Kala (of course) and the old 50's song-"Moody's Mood For Love" Enjoy!


"It is, too!

"It certainly is _not_!"

"IS _TOO_!"

"Is...**NOT**!"

"Guys, fighting about this isn't going to get them back home any faster," Leo intervened standing between Donatello and Dask.

"No," Raphael cut in before adding his sarcastic remark, "But we got time ta kill."

"How can you POSSIBLY blame ME for this malfunction?!" Donatello screamed to Dask.

"Maybe because it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Zak jumped in, jabbing a finger into Donatello's plastron.

"You don't talk ta my brotha like that," Raphael jumped in, eyes glowing yellow with anger.

"Says who," Zak scoffed antagonistically.

"SAYS **ME**," Raph fired right back.

This animosity began early this after when Donatello had just gotten his new trans-dimensional portal up and running, and decided to test it out along with Raph, Leo, and Mikey. Within seconds of the portal's ignition, they were almost instantly transported into a foreign dimension-known to the natives as 'Dimension X". In their exploration of Dimension X, they met up with three Neutrino teens ('Neutrinos' being the dominant species of Dimension X). The three of them introduced themselves one by one: Zak, the eldest; Dask, the digital mastermind; and Kala, the only girl of the family and the youngest.

The turtles really seemed to like the Neutrinos; but none of them more than Michelangelo who took interest especially in Kala. She smiled to him after giving her introduction, as if sending a secret message, and giggled as Michelangelo blushed. Donatello was so thrilled to see extraterrestrial life-forms that he eagerly invited to teenagers back to their home to New York City: secretly hoping that one of the Neurinos (especially Dask) would let slip one of his technological secrets so to use to improve his own invention. With that, they all stepped into Donnie's transdimensional portal, and were soon home in their sewer-y home.

For the majority of their visit, things went fine...that is, until they tried to get home. The transdimensional portal wasn't working properly all of a sudden! No matter what button Donatello pressed, the machine simply did not comply-and would not allow the Neutrinos a route back home. And when Dask gave it the old college-try at fixing the machine, the portal began to smoke and sputter- making it indistinguishable as to whose fault it REALLY was for the damage of Don's invention. Which brings us back to the argument:

"We should have NEVER trusted your primitive invention in the fi-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING _PRIMATIVE_!"

As the bickering went on in the lab, Michelangelo sat on the couch looking at his feet- trying not to make eye contact with Kala who was sitting right next to him. Kala was doing just the same; although, she would occasionally look up from time to time to see if Michelangelo was looking up, too. And when that happened, the two would laugh sheepishly, blush, and then revert their eyes back to the floor.

"Y'know," Kala said- her voice stirring Michelangelo from sitting in silence for so long, "It really bums me out when my brothers fight."

"Aw, don't be upset," Mikey replied, looking up at the Neutrinette.

"Oh, I'm not," Kala said, standing up, "I just think it's mondo stupid! My brothers: they can build you a rocket to the moon, but to be honest- I think they're as dumb as rocks. It's totally not your brother's fault: he didn't **want** his machine to fowl up! And fighting _isn't_ going to get it fixed any faster."

"Like, totally agreed!" Mikey replied, standing up as well, "Don't get me wrong: I love Don! But he'll go on, and on, and ON about how it isn't his fault when his inventions break; when all he has to do is shut up about it and fix them!"

The two of them laughed, slowly realized that they had just made conversation with one another. They giggled shyly, as Kala's ears turned bright red- along with Mikey's face, and then Kala spoke.

"Wait a sec...You were, like, the Battle Nexus champion...weren'tcha?"

If Michelangelo's face could get any redder, it would have. He placed his hands behind his back, slouched a little and nodded bashfully.

"Woooow...that's pretty groovy." Kala sighed, blushing herself.

"Erm, thAnks," Mikey replied, his voice cracking slightly, and then quickly clearing his throat and doing an over-exaggerated, macho, "I mean **'thanks'**," making Kala laugh.

_ 'Aw, c'mon—think, Mikey, think,.' _he thought frantically. '_You gotta make a move... What's a good move?!' _

"Umm...umm," Michelangelo broke into a cold sweat: what could he do to impress her? He looked frantically around the room when, at last! He spotted it.

"Um...you like the piano?"

"What's a...piano?" Kala asked (they didn't make them in Dimension X).

Coolly, (but nervously yet) Michelangelo replied with a coy smile, "Well, I'd be glad to show you..."

"Well, this'll be the LAST time we accept invitations from _**STRANGE**_** -LIFE-FORMS,**" Zak declared, his arms crossed as he stared at Raphael- who already had his own idea for retaliation cooked up.

"And this'll be the last time we OFFER invitations to even _**STRANGER! -LIFE-FORMS," **_Raphael exclaimed, getting nose-to-nose with Zak. Each of them began growling at each other; Zak's laser prepared for fire...Raph's sais at the ready. Meanwhile, Dask and Donatello were still going at it over whose fault it was for the machine malfunction. Leonardo- unsure how to stop the fighting- just stood and watched forlornly, when all of a sudden- he heard, what seemed to a most absurd sound considering the predicament that he was in, music.

"Guys, GUYS, **GUYS!" **Leo yelled. The room fell silent: silent...except for the sound of... the piano?

"What the-" Raph began, but was immediately shushed by Leo, who beckoned his hand for all of them to follow the sound. Out of the lab they fled, single file, and soon found that the noise was coming from inside the living room. The boys stopped instantly when they found the source of the music, and looked at each other in puzzlement: completely dumbfounded by what they saw;

It was none other than Michelangelo, playing the piano with the finest of skill. For a guy with four fingers, he wasn't half bad! He focused on the keys, but occasionally looked up at Kala who was sitting beside him on the bench. Kala looked at him with admiration and wonder- astounded by his musical talent. And as if that weren't enough, Mikey then cleared his throat, and began to sing.

_"There I go, there I go, there I goooo  
There I go..  
Pretty baby, you are the soul who snaps my control  
Such a funny thing but every time I'm near you  
I never can behave  
You give me a smile and then I'm wrapped up in your magic" _

Mikey's voice...dear God. His pitch—perfect! His tone—astonishing! His intonation- couldn't be beat. The boys had never heard Mikey sing before, ever! The three turtles looked at each other in amazement- all six eyes nearly popping out of their heads.

"That's...MIKEY?!" Raphael whispered, awestruck.

"I never knew he had such a voice!" Donnie added.

"And I never knew his face could get so red," Leo replied, half joking.

They had also never seen Michelangelo so infatuated with a girl before. It was...cute. As Mikey played the piano solo, he and Kala had a short little conversation, and when it ended he looked over at his brothers and gave them a look that seemed to say _'How 'm I doing?'. _Donnie gave thumbs-up, Raphael winked reassuringly, and Leo mouthed the words, 'Go on.' Mikey slowly turned his head back to his piano, and smiled to himself. The other turtles laughed and turned to the Neutrino boys.

Even Zak and Dask turned their heads: they'd never seen their sister so fixated over a male specimen before. It was...weird. But, at the same time, they were happy for their little sister; it wasn't often that they saw Kala flirting around with boys. Especially _turtle _boys.

"I've never seen Kala so happy before," Zak said.

"Yeah," Dask added, "Your brother sure has made her happy."

"Well," Leo added, "I think that same can be said reguarding your sister."

The turtle brothers and the Neutrino boys looked at each other. They each nodded their heads as sort of a sign of forgiveness on each other's part for his pettiness, and Mikey continued to sing again.

_"Bright as stars that shine up above you in the clear blue skies  
How I worry about you  
Just can't live my life without you  
Baby come here, don't have no feeeaaar..." _

Kala laughed as Michelangelo went into his falsetto voice. Mikey, still nervous, continued to 'play it cool' as he went into the rather intense; rather meaningful part of the song. He looked at Kala as he sang...

_"But, you know that I wonder why  
I really feel it  
in the mood foooooor...looooooooooove." _

The room wasn't silent for long as it was immediately filled with applause and praise for the beauty of the performance. But Mikey could care less: all he cared about was Kala! He looked at her and she looked at him. As he stood up from the piano, he looked into the Neutrinette's eyes- such a beautiful shade of bluish-green...or was it greenish-blue? Oh, he didn't care: he was in love! His hands were shaking, his knees were quaking, his heart was pounding, the trumpets sounding! Michelangelo Hamato was in love! And...so was Kala the Neutrino. They just...didn't know it yet. But it was on this night that the candle was lit, and the spark was formed. And still they stared at each other. They didn't talk- they didn't have to. Their eyes said it all. Though, it wasn't full-out love _yet: _just a little crush; but, boy, did it hit them like a ton of bricks!

"Hey guys! Guys, I found out what the problem was!"

"What was it Don?"

"You're gonna laugh...I hope. But before I tell you-"

"Don, jus' spit it out already! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THE FREAKIN' MACHINE?!"

"It...It wasn't plugged in."


End file.
